Crickets Sing for Kissing
by PuffingNoise
Summary: A reworked, resubmission of the previous fic with the same title. Just a fluffy, AU piece about Luke and Lorelai's first kiss. (not the one in the season 4 finale.)


_Disclaimer: these characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al._

_A/N: **Rewrite**. I guess you'd call this an AU fic, because here I'm writing Luke and Lorelai's first kiss together, and it's not their kiss in the season 4 finale._

_(Title inspired by lyrics to "Crickets Sing for Santamaria" by Emma Bunton: 'When you're in love, the crickets sing a happy song')_

"**Crickets Sing for Kissing"**

It was Spring, and the air vibrated with warmth, and wind, and waving trees, and singing birds, and the songs of crickets and cicadas. Experiencing it was like a pleasurable emotion-sensory overload after a winter of cold, dead everything. That's where Spring Fever comes from. Or as they say in _Bambi_, everyone gets "twitterpated". The warm, fuzzy feelings that come from the springtime get everyone in the mood to fall in love.

Twitterpated was what Lorelai was feeling one Spring evening, as she took a walk around the center of town, breathing in the scent of the cool evening air, smelling the dew that was settling in on the grass and new flowers, and feeling it settling on her skin.

It put even more of a spring in her step than usual, and it was something Luke noticed right away as he spotted her from the door of the diner on the other side of the square. When Lorelai spotted him, her heart fluttered a bit in her chest, which surprised her, but at the same time it didn't; the two of them had been growing more affectionate and open with each other lately, which got her thinking more and more about the possibility of taking their friendship to the next level.

She approached Luke, all bouncy, and glittery-eyed, and giddy, and asked him to walk with her. How could he say no? Spring walks weren't normally his type of thing, but even he was feeling a bit twitterpated lately, especially around her. He had felt the electricity between them, and was really, seriously, honestly thinking about telling her, or showing her how he felt about her. There were no obstacles in their way at this point in time- no spouses, no fiancés, no significant others… so he might as well go for it. The springtime, with its euphoric, mood-enhancing power emboldened him.

Luke and Lorelai exchanged a shy smile and lingering gaze into each other's eyes; both getting lost in beautiful, sparkling blue for a moment before embarking on their walk together.

They were mostly silent, enjoying each other's company, and enjoying the sparks that were evident between them. Letting themselves feel the tingle when they "accidentally" brushed hands.

The light was getting dimmer, and the air was getting cooler, as it usually does as the day runs into the night in the springtime. As a response to the chill in the air, Lorelai wrapped both arms around one of Luke's, and rested her head on his shoulder in order to get closer to the warmth; a slight smile playing at her lips. It felt oh so good to be that close to him. His body heat, the softness of his shirt, the strength of his arms, just felt so comforting and exciting all at once. Again, another round of tingles was stirred up in both of them, and they both immersed themselves in the feeling.

They continued their walk, around the square, heading back towards Lorelai's house, everything glowing in the dim light that was left after the sun set, Lorelai hugging Luke's arm, while Luke looked down at her, enjoying the scent of her hair.

Lorelai pushed things further over the line when she absently let her right hand slide down the inside of his arm until it met his hand, gently coaxing his fingers with hers until they were intertwined together. Luke's heart skipped about a thousand times before he could fully comprehend what was going on.

"Stop right here," he huskily whispered into her hair, sending a stampede of tiny shivers down her spine.

In the middle of Lorelai's driveway, surrounded by the song of crickets, Lorelai stopped abruptly, and looked up at him, never letting go of his hand, feeling his fingers grow a bit tighter around hers as she noticed the look in his eyes. It was intense. It was gentle. It was scared. It was happy. It was…determined. She inhaled a bit sharply. This was happening. Luke was going to kiss her, and she was going to kiss Luke, and she realized that she wanted it; badly.

The rest of the world started to melt away. It didn't matter that they were standing right between the two yards where Babette could see them, allowing her to spread the rumor around town before Luke would even be back at the diner. All they cared about was this moment that they were sharing.

Lorelai was barely breathing now as she watched him close in the distance between them. Slowly, slowly, his mouth came closer and closer, and they could feel the electricity sparking between them. He felt her bottom lip quiver as his lips finally reached hers, softly. That's how the kiss started- softly- letting their lips glide lightly over each other's; their mouths performing a slow dance together, savoring the tingles on their lips, and in their hearts, and in their stomachs; welcoming the waves of warmth flowing throughout their whole bodies, even through to their fingertips.

Lorelai felt like her brain was fizzing. That was the only word she could think of to describe it in that moment. And her knees were certainly not cooperating with her as they were starting to give out during this deliciously slow, sensuous, tender kissing. Luke was surprisingly quick to respond to her wobbly legs by moving his hands from where they were placed- one on her hip and the other on her neck; fingers entangled in her hair- to having his arms fully wrapped around her, gathering her to him, supporting her whole weight with his arms- a surprising feat, seeing as his own legs were not much sturdier than a Jell-O mold at the moment.

Lorelai, and her effervescent brain, wanted more. More of him, more tingles, more of that addictive falling feeling. More, more, more. Luke was there too- wanting more. Neither knows who deepened the kiss first- it was probably mutual; becoming one entity- a mass of emotion, and tingles, and want and need for each other- practically glowing in the now dim blue light underneath emerging stars.

Their kisses had become urgent, and deep, and exploring, and they were highly aware of where the other's hands were on their own bodies- running through hair, caressing backs, and hips, and faces, driving Lorelai close to tears resulting from the overwhelming emotions she was feeling.

Soon, they slowed down again to the gentle, soft kissing they started with. Her arms were draped around his shoulders, her fingers tracing light patterns on the sensitive skin at the back of his neck while his arms were wrapped completely around her. Both of them still feeling the intense tingles, and the warm shivers. Lorelai never in her wildest dreams thought that a kiss could feel like this- so right, so warm, so… emotional.

Pulling away from each other was not something they wanted, but the bliss had to end sometime. Breathing was becoming more regular now as they stepped back, already missing the other's touch.

This really happened… Luke and Lorelai had kissed, and it was amazing, and so many other words that they were at a loss of at the moment because they had both been rendered speechless. All they knew was that this was the beginning of something. Something they both wanted, and had apparently both wanted for a long time.


End file.
